Dark Dimension Dimensión Oscura
by ladyestrem2
Summary: Damon y Elena, acompañados de Stefan, Margaret, Bonnie, Matt y Meredith, viajan a la Dimensión Oscura para hacer realidad un viejo sueño de Elena: liberar a los esclavos de la Dimensión Oscura. De esa manera podría recuperar sus poderes, y proteger para siempre a su pueblo y sus seres amados de los peligros provenientes de ese lugar infernal. Un grupo de personas con conflictos.
1. Chapter 1

I

Atravesar la Puerta del Demonio fue relativamente fácil: los humanos sabían ahora cómo comportarse y qué esperar de los guardianes de la entrada, y los vampiros conocían bastante bien el lugar al que estaban volviendo. El único problema fue, una vez más, ocultar los trances premonitorios de Bonnie y las auras demasiado poderosas de Elena, Stefan y Margaret. Una vez dentro, era de esperarse adonde se dirigirán.

—¡Lady Ulma!

—Ah, la bella Elena —lady Ulma la recibió con un abrazo—. Creí que nunca regresarían aquí. Supe lo que pasó en el Mundo Inferior, y de la muerte del señor Damon; pero ahora… él está aquí.

La hermosa mujer, ataviada con vestidos y joyas extraordinarias, no pudo evitar hacerle una reverencia a Damon: ella jamás dejaría de agradecerle por haberle devuelto su libertad.

—Esa es una historia larga, Ulma —dijo él—; te la contaré más tarde. Ahora precisamos tu hospitalidad: hemos hecho un largo viaje.

—Por supuesto; pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran. ¿Bonnie?

Bonnie se adelantó para abrazarla también.

—Este es mi esposo, Matt.

—Oh, sí, vinieron algunos que no conozco. Y otros muy cambiados. Meredith, ¿eres una vampira ahora? Que eso no te impida saludarme.

Meredith en verdad había estado apartada y así permaneció; saludó a Ulma solo con un gesto de cabeza y un "hola". Elena presentó al resto.

—Ella es mi hermana, Margaret; y él es Stefan…

—Ah, Stefan es…

—Nuestro hijo —Damon se acercó a Elena y Ulma vio que en verdad todo estaba muy cambiado, y muy extraño.

—Elena, querida, necesitas ponerme al tanto de lo que ha pasado con sus vidas.

—Lo haré, pero… ¿puede ser mañana? Ahora en verdad estamos muy cansados.

—Sí, puede ser. Entonces, ¿5 habitaciones?

—Ajá, exactamente —Elena asintió.

—Síganme; por aquí.

Como siempre, lady Ulma tenía para ellos las mejores atenciones. La habitación de Elena y Damon no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de un palacio: cortinajes dorados, sábanas de seda negra —el color favorito de Damon— bordadas en oro, una cama con dosel. Damon levantó a Elena en brazos y la lanzó sobre la cama en cuanto estuvieron solos.

—Hey, ¿qué pretendes? —Elena le sonrió con ironía—. Estamos muy cansados, ¿no?

—Yo soy un vampiro, Elena; no me canso tan fácilmente. Pero tal vez si…

—Damon yo sí estoy muy cansada.

—Ah, vamos —él puso cara de decepción y ella volvió a sonreír asintiendo mientras él ya se lanzaba a besarla y acariciarla.

Mientras, Stefan había salido a hurtadillas de su cuarto para colarse en el de Margaret; él abrió la puerta y ella aún se estaba cambiando, por lo que pudo ver parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Su reacción fue impetuosa: se lanzó sobre ella para besarla y acariciarla y ella consintió sin defensas. Pero cuando las caricias empezaron a subir de tono, ella lo detuvo.

—No, Stefan, no ahora. Regresa atu habitación, por favor.

—Maggie… —él se veía contrariado.

—Vamos, niño, sal de aquí —ella lo empujó suavemente hasta la puerta y lo hizo salir. Fue hasta la cama y se arropó; entonces evocó la dulzura de los besos de Stefan antes de quedarse dormida.

II


	2. Chapter 2

II

Los amaneceres en la Dimensión Oscura eran solo otra forma de penumbra, así que nadie despertó al amanecer, y cuando Elena abrió los ojos estaba sola en la cama; Damon le había dejado una nota: "No salgan de la casa. Regresaré pronto". En el comedor, ya le esperaba un suculento desayuno, y lady Ulma misma fue quien le sirvió.

─Buen día, Elena.

─Buen día, Ulma. ¿Dónde están los demás?

─Por los jardines y otros lugares de la casa; explorando. Ya Damon les advirtió que no salieran.

─ ¡Por Dios! ¿Y yo cuánto dormí? Parece que todos se levantaron hace mucho rato…

─Tal vez te dormiste más tarde. Damon es… muy apasionado, ¿no?

─Sí ─Elena sonrió.

─Recuerdo bien cuando estuvieron aquí la primera vez; no podían despegarse uno del otro por mucho tiempo.

Elena sonrió otra vez, más ampliamente, recordando.

La casa del doctor Meggar.

—_Los vampiros saben cómo encargarse de heridas —dijo él confiadamente, y sus grandes ojos parecían sostener su propio universo de estrellas y sostenerla—. Podemos limpiarlas. Podemos hacerlas sangrar nuevamente... o detenerlas. Me he sentido así antes, Elena pensó. Él me ha hablado así antes, aunque no lo recuerde. Y yo... yo estaba tan asustada. Pero eso fue antes de... Antes del motel. Esa noche cuando le había dicho que corriera y no lo había hecho. La noche que Shinichi lo había tomado, justo como lo había tomado la primera vez que habían bebido de la Magia Negra. —Muéstrame —susurró Elena. Y ella sabía que algo más susurraba en su mente, también, diferentes palabras. Palabras que ella jamás habría dicho si por un momento hubiera pensado en ella como esclava. Susurrando "soy tuya"... Allí fue cuando ella sintió que unos labios rozaban los suyos._ _Y entonces ella sólo pensó ¡Oh! Y Oh, Damon... hasta que él se movió para tocar su mejilla gentilmente, manipulando químicos para primero detener el flujo de sangre y después cuando las impurezas habían sido barridas suavemente, para detener la sangre y curar la herida. Ella podía sentir ahora su poder, el poder oscuro que él había usado en miles de peleas, para infligir cientos de heridas mortales, siendo sostenido en control para concentrar esta simple, cómoda tarea, de curar la marca en la mejilla de una chica herida. Elena pensó que era como ser acariciada por pétalos de rosa de Magia Negra, los fríos y suaves pétalos llevándose gentilmente el dolor, hasta que tembló de gusto. Y entonces paró. Elena sabía que había bebido demasiado vino. Pero esta vez no se sentía enferma. El supuesto vino suave se le había subido a su cabeza, haciéndola sentir achispada, todo había tomado la calidad de un sueño irreal. —Vas a terminar de curarte bien ahora —dijo Damon, nuevamente tocando tan delicadamente su cabello que ella apenas podía sentirlo. Pero esta vez pudo sentirlo, porque había enviado dedos de poder para conocer la sensación y disfrutar cada momento. Y una vez más el beso—muy suavemente—sus labios apenas rozándolos. Cuando su cabeza cayó atrás, sin embargo, él no la siguió, incluso cuando, decepcionada, ella intentó aplicar presión tras su cuello. Él simplemente esperó a que Elena pensara... lentamente. No deberíamos estar besándonos, Meredith y Bonnie están en la siguiente puerta. ¿Cómo me meto en situaciones como esta? Pero Damon ni siquiera está intentando besarme... _

Los salones donde buscaron las llaves kitsune.

_Elena y Damon se podrían ir antes. Pero Damon tenía otra idea, y Elena se sorprendió en ir junto a él. Cuando la puerta se abrió silenciosamente, el sirviente encontró a una pareja atrapados en un abrazo tan apretado que parecía que ni siquiera hubieran notado la interrupción. Elena podía prácticamente sentir su indignación. Esta habitación no es parte de la exhibición pública —le dijo a Damon, que se limito a estrechar a Elena más cerca. Sí, Damon parecía muy determinado a dar una buen show para el sirviente, o algo así. Pero ellos no habían ¿hecho eso? Los pensamientos de Elena estaban perdiendo coherencia. Sin embargo, Damon estaba llevando esto muy lejos más lejos de lo que él nunca se había tomado la libertad de hacer con ello, aunque, pensó irónicamente, él no lo sabía. Él estaba acariciando la piel que quedaba desprotegida por el vestido marfil de diosa, sus brazos, su espalda, incluso su cabello. Él sabía cómo le gustaba eso, como ella de alguna manera podía sentir cuando se cabello era sostenido y las puntas eran acariciadas o gentilmente atrapadas en un puño. Y luego de alguna manera como la que ellos se estaban acostumbrando, Elena estaba en los brazos de Damon, deslizando sus propios brazos bajo su chaqueta para sentir su calor, su solidez. Ella no se sorprendió también, de sentir una doble perforación en su cuello cuando ella lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás: su amada pantera había sido solo un poco domesticada, y necesitaba aprender unas cuantas cosas básicas de la etiqueta de las citas; como por ejemplo besarte antes de la mordida._

Luego, poco antes de salir al gran baile.

—_¿Y es que nunca escuchas otra pequeña voz? ¿Una voz que dice que las personas pueden ser buenas, y pueden no estar tratando de herirte?—. Elena preguntó llena de sabiduría, preguntándose qué tan cargado de cadenas se encontraría ahora el niño. —No lo hago. Tal vez. A veces. Pero, como esa voz generalmente está equivocada respecto a este torcido mundo, ¿por qué debería prestarle atención? —Quisiera que algunas veces solo lo intentaras —Elena murmuró—. Entonces, estaría en una mejor posición para discutir contigo. A mí me gusta justo esta posición, le dijo Damon telepáticamente y Elena lo notó, ¿cómo era que esto pasaba una y otra vez? Que se habían envuelto en un abrazo. Peor aún, ella estaba usando su atuendo matutino, un largo camisón de seda y una bata encima del mismo material, ambos en el tono más pálido de azul perlado, el cual se tornaba violeta a los rayos de la eterna puesta de sol. A mí también me gusta, admitió Elena y sintió olas de perplejidad atravesar a Damon desde la superficie hasta el interior de su cuerpo, profundamente dentro de ese insondable abismo que se podía observar al mirar sus ojos. Solo estoy tratando de ser honesta, añadió, casi atemorizada de su reacción. No puedo esperar que nadie sea honesto si no lo soy yo. No seas honesta, no seas honesta. Ódiame. Despréciame, Damon le suplicó, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus brazos y las dos capas de seda, que eran lo único que se interponía entre las manos de él y su piel. —¿Pero, por qué? ─Porque no puedes confiar en mí. Soy un lobo retorcido, y tú eres un alma pura, un cordero blanco como la nieve recién nacido. No debes dejar que te hiera. ─¿Por qué deberías herirme? ─Porque podría; no, no quiero morderte, solo quiero besarte, solo un poco, de esta forma. Había revelación en la voz mental de Damon. Y la besaba tan dulcemente, y siempre sabía cuando iban a ceder las rodillas de Elena y la recogía antes de que pudiera caer al suelo._

Y entonces, la segunda vez allí, cerca ya del Mundo Inferior.

_Cuando Damon visitó el palanquín, fue como si irrumpiera en una fiesta privada husmeando a los huéspedes. __Finalmente Elena_ _no pudo soportarlo más y dejó a Stefan flotar solo en su lado mientras funcionara el vuelo mágico. Se sentó unto a Damon y trató de reunir coraje._ _"Damon, sé que tienes derecho a estar enfadado conmigo, pero no la tomes con los otros, especialmente con Bonnie." Él se colocó justo tras ella; ella podía sentirlo bloquear el viento helado, él estaba generando calor para ella. Entonces sintió un par de fuertes brazos a su alrededor, y el calor se volvió intenso abruptamente. Damon estaba sosteniéndola, abrazándola, y eso en sí mismo ya era bastante cálido. "Damon"─ ella empezó, no muy segura─, no podemos solo… "Allá hay una roca saliente. Nadie nos vería", ofreció el, dejando a Elena en shock: una semana de no hablarle y ahora… esto. "damon, el tipo en el palanquín bajo nosotros es mi…" "¿…príncipe? ¿Entonces no necesitas a un caballero?" ─Damon susurró justo en su oído. Elena se quedó como una estatua. Pero lo que él dijo a continuación movió todo su universo. "¿Te gusta la historia de Camelot, no? Pues aquí tú eres la reina, princesa. Te casas con tu príncipe no-tan-de-cuentos-de hadas, pero llega un caballero que conoce todos tus secretos, y él te llamó… "Él me forzó", dijo Elena, volviéndose para ver los ojos de Damon, aunque su cerebro le aconsejara que no lo hiciera; "él no esperó a que escuchara su llamado. Él solo tomó lo que deseabaComo los esclavistas hacen. Yo no supe como luchar… entonces". "Oh, no. Tú luchaste y luchaste. Nunca vi a un humano luchar tan duro. Pero aun cuando luchabas, sentías la llamada de mi corazón al tuyo. Trata de negar eso." "Damon. Por qué ahora, de repente…?" Damon hizo como si fuera a volverse, y luego volvió a mirarla. "Porque para mañana podríamos estar muertos ─dijo de forma ahogada─. Quería que supieras lo que siento por ti antes de que muera, o tú lo hagas." "Pero no me has dicho una palabra acerca de lo que sientes por mí. Sólo acerca de lo que crees que siento por ti. Y siento haberte abofeteado el primer día cuando llegué pero…" "Estuviste magnífica. Olvídalo ahora. Y de lo que yo siento por ti…, quizás algún día tenga la oportunidad de realmente demostrártelo." "¿Algún día? Suena conveniente. ¿Por qué no ahora?" "¿Lo dices en serio?" " ¿Digo habitualmente cosas que no diga en serio?" Ella estaba esperando algún tipo de disculpa, algunas palabras dichas tan simple y sinceramente como ella le había hablado a él. En vez de eso, con la mayor delicadeza, y sin mirar alrededor para ver si alguien los estaba mirando, Damon tomó las mejillas de Elena con las dos manos, puso sus pulgares justo bajo sus labios, y la besó suavemente. Suavemente, no brevemente, y algo en Elena se mantuvo susurrándole que por supuesto ella había escuchado su llamado desde que lo vio por primera vez, desde que sintió su aura llamarla por primera vez. Entonces ella no sabía lo que era un aura, ella no creía en auras; tampoco creía en vampiros. Había sido una pequeña idiota ignorante… Una mano bajo su barbilla. Sus pestañas querían quedarse cerradas pero ella no las dejó y abrió bien sus ojos. Cuando los labios de él tocaron los suyos, su brazo rodeándola, todo cambio de algún modo. Él ya no estaba tratando de apresarla, parecía que intentaba hacerla sentir cómoda. Y cuando su otra mano atrapó sus cabellos con suavidad en las puntas, enredándose en sus rizos con delicadeza, Elena sintió que el calor la invadía súbitamente. Damon no estaba tratando de abatirla con la fuerza de su aura, que en ese momento solo estaba llena con sus sentimientos por ella. Elena sentía como si hubiera entrado a un agua clara y calma, solo para hallarse atrapada en un remolino al que no podía resistir. No tenía otra opción que rendirse a él, y mantener la fe en que encontraría la forma de vivir y respirar. De otra manera se ahogaría, pero ni siquiera esa posibilidad parecía poder asustarla ahora que podía ver que el lazo que la ataba estaba hecho de pequeños momentos brillantes como perlas, y en cada uno de ellos había un pequeño trozo de admiración de Damon por ella: perlas por su coraje, por su inteligencia, por su belleza. Parecía que no hubiera un movimiento sutil que ella hubiese hecho, una mínima palabra que hubiese dicho, que él no hubiera notado y encerrado en su corazón como un tesoro. "Pero estábamos peleando ahí ─dijo ella al ver en la espiral un momento en que ella lo estaba maldiciendo". "Sí, ya dije que te ves magnífica cuando te enojas; como una diosa que viene a poner el mundo al derecho." "Yo quiero poner al mundo al derecho. No, dos mundos: la Dimension Oscura y mi hogar. Pero no soy una diosa." "Piensa en lo que has aprendido en este viaje. Cosas que nadie en el Universo conoce. Y ahora, ¡presta atención a lo que estás haciendo!". Elena prestó atención, no porque Damon quería que lo hiciera, sino porque no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos se cerraron. Se dio cuenta de que la única manera de calmar el remolino era volverse parte de él, no rindiéndose o forzando a Damon a hacerlo, sino haciendo chocar la pasión que surgía del remolino con la que había en su propio corazón. Tan pronto como lo hizo, el remolino se volvió viento, y ella estaba volando y no hundiéndose. No, eso era mejor que volar, mejor que bailar, era lo que su corazón siempre había intentado alcanzar: un lugar alto donde nada podía dañarlos o molestarlos._

─Es cierto. Debí darme cuenta desde entonces de qué ocurriría al final, Ulma. Recuerdo que le dije a Bonnie: "Estoy aquí para salvar a Damon, y Stefan solo me está ayudando", y creí que había cometido un dislate al decir eso pero era mi corazón el que hablaba, diciendo la más absoluta verdad.

─Damon ya me contó lo de su vuelta a la vida, fue algo… demasiado extraño para un lugar como este y el Mundo Inferior. Demasiada magia luminosa junta para salvarlo. Eso… ¿podría tener un significado que aún no hemos visto?

─ ¿Un significado? ¿Crees que la vuelta a la vida de Damon, tal vez, fuera parte de un plan superior?

─No lo sé, pero podría ser…

─ ¿También te contó como terminamos casados, y tuvimos a nuestro Stefan?

─No; eso te lo dejó a ti.

─ Entonces, ven; te contaré todo.

Fue una conversación larga, matizada con exclamaciones y preguntas de lady Ulma, hasta llegar a los momentos presentes.

─ ¿Entiendes por qué Stefan y Margaret están aquí ahora?

─Por supuesto. Y además estoy preocupada por ustedes: se han propuesto una lucha muy peligrosa.

─ Somos un buen equipo. Y contamos con que personas como tú se nos unan.

─Yo, mi esposo, y mi hijo; todos estaremos a su lado; todavía hay muchos esclavos sufriendo tanto o más de lo que yo sufrí.

Una voz con acento francés se dejó escuchar.

─Ajá, dos bellas mujeres conspirando.

─ ¡Sage! ─Elena le sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a abrazarlo; Damon carraspeó detrás de Sage.

─No tan efusiva, ángel; recuerda que tu esposo soy yo ─bromeó.

Elena se separó y atrajo a Sage a la mesa; se sentaron los cuatro.

─ ¿Cómo nos encontraste? ─le dijo ella al de piel bronceada.

─Damon me encontró a mí: entró a un lugar lleno de vampiros y buscó pelea; ahora que lleva mi sangre, su primera herida fue suficiente para que me apareciera.

─Le dimos una lección a esos tipos: "Damon está en la Dimensión Oscura; tengan cuidado con él".

─Sí, "y el príncipe es su aliado"; esas advertencias deben bastar para que se abstengan de intentar algo con sus "esclavos".

─Eso ─Damon se acercó a Elena y la abrazó desde atrás, en actitud protectora.

Sage observó atentamente a Elena.

─El tiempo no ha pasado sobre ti, diosa. Pero supongo que Stefan sí debe haber crecido mucho, y Margaret…

─Sí, ven, vamos a buscarlos ─Elena se levantó y Damon fue junto a ella, tomando su mano. Encontraron primero a Matt y Bonnie, besándose junto a una fuente.

─ ¿Recordando la dolescencia? ─Sage bromeó interrumpiéndolos.

─ ¡Sage! ─ Bonnie saltó a abrazarlo; Damon le hizo un gesto a Matt.

─ Él tiene ese efecto en las mujeres, amigo.

Matt sonrió, resignado.

─La brujita tampoco ha envejecido ni un poco ─Sage la miró de arriba a abajo─. ¿Han tomado agua de… cierta botella?

─No, para nada ─aclaró Bonnie─. Debe ser la felicidad.

─Oh, entonces bien por ti, Matt ─Sage palmeó el hombro del rubio.

Margaret y Stefan aparecieron tomados de la mano.

─Ellos son… ─comenzó Elena.

─Margaret y Stefan, muy crecidos los dos ─ Sage se volteó hacia Damon y le habló mentalmente " ¿Problemas?" Damon negó rápido con la cabeza y se adelantó para presentarlo.

─Ustedes no lo recuerdan posiblemente, pero él es Sage, un… gran amigo.

─Yo sí lo recuerdo ─dijo Margaret─. Es alguien difícil de olvidar.

─Gracias, belleza. ¿Y tú, Stefan? ¿Me recuerdas?

─No sé por qué, pero sí; recuerdo tu rostro ─ "Problemas", le afirmó Sage a Damon esta vez─. Tú convertiste a mi padre, ¿no es así? Tú lo volviste un vampiro.

─Le salvé la vida con eso ─ "El chico no sabe nada de antes del nacimiento, ¿estoy en lo cierto?" "No le hemos contado nada que no sea absolutamente necesario", fuel diálogo telepátco entre Damon y Sage.

Damon pasó un brazo sobre Sage y Stefan bajó la guardia y le brindó su mano; Sage la estrechó y luego miró a su alrededor.

─Meredith, ¿dónde te escondes?

─Estoy aquí ─ella salió de detrás de una columna.

─Siempre sigilosa, ¿no? ─ él fue hacia ella que solo le ofreció su mano; él la tomó y la sostuvo. La miró a los ojos y ella sintió que la escudriñaban por dentro.

─ ¿Por qué tan sola? ¿Por qué tanta tristeza? Tú no tienes la culpa de que Klaus te haya hecho una vampira cuando debías ser lo opuesto. No tienes por qué sentir tanta culpa y vergüenza.

Meredith parecía a punto de llorar, pero solo se soltó de Sage con un gesto brusco y habló enojada.

─Meterse en los pensamientos de otro sin permiso, es muy grosero, señor "príncipe de la Corte Infernal".

Se marchó y Sage se quedó viéndola, preocupado.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Stefan dormía agitado, sus habituales sueños luminosos se habían vuelto oscuros desde su legada a la Dimension Oscura. Otra vez se veía a sí mismo en aquel lugar horrible, rodeado de una maldad intuida, acechante; la sensación de hambre dolorosa, que parecía incluir a todo su cuerpo, sus arterias y venas, su piel y sus huesos. Y lo peor era el sentimiento de abandono, de haber sido traicionado de una forma cruel. Al despertar, su angustia se mantenía por un buen rato, al menos hasta volver a ver Maggie y sonreír placenteramente.

─ ¿Hay alguien que pueda decirme si existe un lugar llamado _Shi no shi_? ─hizo la pregunta en el desayuno, y su mirada fue de Damon a Elena, Bonnie y Meredith.

─ ¿De dónde… sacaste eso? ─ Elena lo interrogó, preocupada.

─De mis pesadillas. Desde que llegué aquí me atormentan imágenes de ese lugar que no sé si existe pero es… demasiado horrible.

─Existe ─fue Sage quien tomó la palabra─. Es una prisión.

─ ¿Una prisión? ¿Aquí hay prisiones?

─Sí, como todo aquí, las prisiones existen en función de los intereses de los más poderosos. Allí pueden encontrarse tanto culpables como inocentes, todo depende de a quién le convenga mantener a otro prisionero.

─ ¿Y por qué sueño con eso?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, que rompió Damon.

─Siempre has sido muy perceptivo, y este ambiente en particular es… tenebroso.

Elena se acercó a Damon y él la abrazó; pudo leer su pensamiento: "Por Dios, él está recordando". "Tranquila", su voz mental intentó calmarla.

Stefan los miró con suspicacia: intuía que le estaban ocultando algo, y eso lo molestaba; sus padres siempre habían sido abiertos y sinceros con él, pero desde que habían llegado a la Dimensión Oscura, parecían guardar demasiados secretos. Salió hacia el jardín, contrariado, y entonces escuchó que una voz desconocida lo llamaba.

─Hey, Stefan.

Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie; volvió a oír la llamada.

─Stefan, aquí arriba.

Al fin lo vio.El tenía un largo cabello blanco como la nieve, pero su cara era joven. Estaba vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza, con una túnica y pantalones de algún material que fluía, sedoso y una cola esponjosa. También tenía orejas de zorro y sus ojos eran dorados. Estaba apoyado sobre uno de los adornos del muro que rodeaba el jardín.

─Tú, ¿quién eres y cómo entraste aquí? ─Stefan se puso a la defensiva.

─Prácticamente vivo aquí, desde que escapé del _Shi no shi_.

─ ¿El _Shi no shi_?¿Estuviste ahí?

─Cuando estuviste tú; hace unos años ya, pero no creo que hayas podido olvidarlo. Te hice un regalo antes de marcharte, que espero hayas disfrutado mucho. Gracias a tu hermano Damon, tu amada Elena, Meredith y Bonnie, y ese bandido de Sage, quedamos libres; y eso se los agradeceré siempre. Cuando me libré de los guardias, lady Ulma me brindó su hospitalidad, aunque paso mucho tiempo viajando para tratar de encontrar otra entrada al resto de los tesoros kitsune, por ello terminé prisionero esa vez, pero… esa es mi obsesión, no puedo evitarlo ─rio con gusto.

Stefan estaba confundido: desde que aquel semihumano, demonio, o lo que fuera, había comenzado a hablar, con cada frase, un recuerdo que no sabía de donde provenía lo golpeaba, y no lograba entender; "tu hermano Damon", "tu amada Elena", eso le parecía familiar y a la vez… tan extraño.

─Damon… Elena… ─parecía estar fuera de la realidad; el kitsune se bajó del muro y se paró frente a él.

─Hey, ¿estás bien? ─lo miró al rostro y dio un paso atrás, confundido─. Bueno, si eso fue por mi magia, no esperaba un resultado así…

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─Stefan reaccionó al fin.

─Cuando te regalé el bouquet, para que te volvieras humano como tanto deseabas, no creí que te volverías mucho más joven. Pareces tener unos…

─Quince años, los cumplí hace poco. Elena es mi madre y Damon es mi padre.

─ ¡Ah! Pues no entiendo nada…

─El que no entiende nada soy yo. Explica por favor eso del _Shi no shi._

─Bien, sentémonos entonces junto a la fuente ─Stefan accedió, impaciente─. Yo estaba allí cuando te trajeron, todo compungido porque te habían alejado de Elena y porque tu hermano Damon te había traicionado. Vi cómo te torturaban, físicay mentalmente, y nos convertimos en confidentes, ¡no sé por qué no puedes recordarlo!

─No te interrumpas y sigue contando, por favor.

─Pues… es eso. Ellos irrumpieron , destruyeron nuestra ala de celdas. Y antes de que te fueras, te regalé mi bouquet para ayudarte a dejar de ser vampiro, lo que tanto odiabas, y te volvieras humano de nuevo.

─Sí, humano de nuevo ─parecía ensoñar, cuando oyó la voz de Maggie llamándolo.

─Stefan, ¿dónde te metiste?

Su corazón salto al oírla. El kitsune sonrió.

─Ah, ella es una belleza. Se parece a Elena…

─Lo soy ─ella miró al kitsune con desconfianza─. ¿Quién es usted?

─Soy Yoroshiku, un kitsune.

─ ¿Kitsune? ¿Cómo Shinishi y Misao? ─ahora estaba asustada.

─Pues soy un demonio zorro, como ellos, pero no soy malvado como ellos. Puedes preguntarle a lady Ulma, ella me conoce, bella… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

─Soy Margaret Gilbert, aunque todos me dicen Maggie ─se aferró a Stefan con las dos manos; lo hizo mirarla─. Stefan, Elena estaba preocupada por ti, estás muy raro hoy.

─Ya lo creo que está raro, no recuerda nada ─ el kitsune volvió a subir la muro y escudriño la calle afuera─. Por favor, le cuentan a lady Ulma que regresé a la casa esta madrugada?

─Regresemos a la casa, Stefan.

─Sí, creo que mis padres podrían aclararme todo esto.

─Ellos salieron, juntos, Elena y Damon.

─Entonces los esperaremos para que me expliquen enseguida lo que está sucediendo conmigo; no puedo seguir así, Maggie.

─Y luego, Stefan ─el kitsune le sonrió ─, cuando lo sepas, podrías explicármelo a mí. Has despertado mi curiosidad, y los kitsune somos muy curiosos.


End file.
